


Strictly for the Fangirls

by theworldfallsup, ThornyHedge



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldfallsup/pseuds/theworldfallsup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabid fangirls are writing stories about Dean kissing his co-star, Aidan Turner.  They decide to see what would happen if the two of them put a picture of themselves <em>actually</em> kissing on Tumblr.  It has some very surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly for the Fangirls

**Author's Note:**

> Aidan Turner written by theworldfallsup.
> 
> Dean O'Gorman written by ThornyHedge.

Everyone who wasn’t an actor, or in the film industry, probably thought making a movie was glamorous and exciting. And it was—for maybe two hours a day. The rest of the time was spent re-running scenes, flubbing lines, fixing wardrobe malfunctions, re-setting up of fallen scenery, and surfing the internet between takes. In short, there was whole lot of sitting around doing nothing involved.

What filming _did_ do, was give someone the chance to really get to know his co-stars, if he wanted to. Aidan Turner and Dean O’Gorman, in the space of a few short months, had gotten to be good friends and confidantes. They were thick as thieves, both in and out of costume. 

Today, for instance, at lunch they sat with their heads together over Dean’s cell phone reading fan fiction. 

“Oh wow,” Dean smiled at Aidan. “Check out this paragraph,” he pointed and handed his phone to the brunet. The screen read:

_**The first time Dean kissed his best friend, it was an accident—an experiment, really. He’d yearned for Aidan for so long that he simply had to try. Then, he reasoned, they’d both know if they were meant to be.** _

Aidan leaned over and took the phone from Dean. He read over the words on the screen, his brown eyes growing wide as saucers as he continued down the page. “Well, that’s really something, ain’t it?” he said, grinning as he finished reading. Sure, Aidan knew that this kind of stuff existed. “Fangirls,” as they were so-called, went crazy over both the movie’s characters and their actors. Sir Ian had warned them about these lusty fangirls, cautioning them with the tale of all the stories and fantasies about Dom and Billy while they were filming _The Lord of the Rings_ —and apparently, still continuing on today.

He knew it would only been a matter of time before these fangirls started writing about him and Dean. Though they were still in the heart of filming, Peter’s video diary of the whole process had captured the two of them on camera together on several occasions. Though Dean had joined the cast a tad later, he had been welcome with open arms, and by none wider than those belonging to his onscreen brother. In the past few months, the Irishman had never so quickly become so close with someone. It felt as if he had known the Kiwi for ages

“Did someone send you a link to that or something?” Aidan asked as he returned the phone to his co-star. “Unless you looked it up on your own,” he added jokingly, snickering a bit to himself as he did so.

“I suppose your second assumption is more accurate,” Dean grinned. “Ever since those girls pointed me towards Tumblr back at the Con, it’s been hard _not_ to look. It’s like an auto wreck you know?” he blushed a bit, putting the phone away.

“Yeah, I get you, Deano. They spiked your interest, and now you can’t help it but investigate for yourself, eh?” Aidan chided slightly. Sure, he understood exactly what the other was talking about, but it was still fun to poke fun at. It’s not like every day people look up stories about themselves and their best friend.

“Aidan, I’ve been thinking…” Dean began, his face slightly flushed.

“Hm? What’s on your mind?” he asked, turning in his chair to face Dean.

Dean swallowed audibly, then just blurted out what he was thinking. “I think we need to do something nice for the fans,” he explained. “Specifically, the fans who are interested in fan fiction about us,” he blushed. “I think we should take a picture of us kissing one other, and post it on Tumblr.”

Aidan did a double take, trying to process what Dean had just told him. “You think…that we should kiss? And post it on Tumblr? Did I get that right?” he asked, still attempting to wrap his head around that idea. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable kissing another man, but it was an awfully strange request to receive from your best friend.

“I do,” Dean told him, solemnly. “I think we owe it to the fangirls, and it would be good for P.R.” He got up, as it was time for them to return to the sound stage. “Out of make-up of course,” he said. “My trailer… tonight after dinner?”

Aidan paused, thinking it over for a brief moment before nodding in agreement. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I mean, they’ve been so supportive of us and our work, it’s the least we can do for them, right?” He stood up as well and collecting his things, following suit of the other. “Tonight’s as good of a night as any, so sounds good to me.”

\- - - - - - -

Time flew by that afternoon, as it tends to do when something out of the ordinary is about to happen. Out of make-up and more comfortable now that his heavy costume and hair was gone, Dean helped himself to a heaping plate of spaghetti and a salad. Aidan, who had less prosthetics, normally beat him out of make-up and through the dinner line…but not tonight.

Dean was half through his meal and beginning to get worried when Aidan finally showed up. It appeared as if Aidan had gone home after make-up to shower and change. He _never_ did that. He was dressed a bit snazzier than usual too.

“What’s the occasion, Turner?” Dean chided him, when he finally approached with his tray. “You have a date later?”

It didn’t surprise Aidan one bit that Dean was playing dumb. Of course he would try to have as much fun with this as he possibly could, so Aidan did the only thing he could do—play along. “Oh, yeah. Real important, you see,” he said smiling as he walked over with his tray of food that he had just grabbed. The Irishman took his seat next to Dean.

“Well, I must say,” Dean ran a hand over the forearm of Aidan’s white silk shirt. “I’m impressed. And terribly under-dressed. Silk. Wow. You’re going to have to give me a bit to get spiffed up before you come over then. We do have to look our best for the fangirls,” he smiled broadly, then belched, the garlic from the spaghetti revisiting. “Ugh, and I really ought to brush my teeth as well.”

Aidan laughed at the burp, covering his mouth with his hand so he didn’t spit his food everywhere. “I’m really going to have to push for the teeth brushing. Something about having to kiss garlic tainted lips just doesn’t sound particularly appealing,” he joked, still chuckling a bit under his breath. “And yeah, you like? I bought cheap at a local retailer on our last day off,” Aidan commented, raising his arm and showing off his shirt to the other. “I thought that it might be a nice touch for the photo.”

“You look amazing in white. I have always told you that,” Dean reminded him. He was having a hard time _not_ looking at Aidan’s lips. “I hate to eat and run,” he said, standing, “but I do want that shower before you come over. But, come when you like,” he told Aidan. “I have some beer in the fridge, too. Help yourself. See you soon?” he smiled, picking up his tray.

Aidan couldn’t help the light blush that crept over his cheeks as Dean complimented him. “Thanks, Deano,” he replied with a smile. He held that for a while before shaking out of it suddenly as the other rose. “What? Oh, yeah, don’t worry about it! Best go get ready for tonight, right? I’ll see you in a little bit!”

\- - - - - - -

Dean’s hand shook as he squirted shampoo into it. _What the hell?_ he laughed to himself, scrubbing his hair, realizing he was actually really nervous about kissing Aidan. What _had_ he been thinking? He wondered if Aidan would actually just kiss him, not as a gift for the fangirls, but because he wanted to. He wondered just how transparent his little scheme was.

As he climbed out of the shower and started toweling off, a knock came at his trailer door. “C’mon in!” he called out. When Aidan entered, he hollered from the bathroom, “Make yourself at home, Aid. I’m just finishing up.” _Or maybe,_ he thought to himself, _I’m just finished._

“All right, sounds good! I’m grabbing a beer, hope you don’t mind!” Aidan hollered back as he toed off his shoes, leaving them by the door to the trailer. He’d been in Dean’s trailer a handful of times before, mostly to play videogames and get pissed together on nights when the call time for the next day was later than usual. A few steps to his left placed him in front of the fridge, which opened and pulled out a beer for himself. After a brief pause, he grabbed one for Dean as well. After all, the evening was going to be fairly casual, he assumed.

A few minutes later, Dean came out of his bedroom wearing jeans and a beige Henley. He was also in his stocking feet. “Ah, beer,” he accepted the bottle from Aidan. “We should have one or two before we do this, I think,” he proclaimed, taking a long pull. When he sat down next to Aidan on the couch, Aidan caught a whiff of an expensive after shave Dean had never worn before.

Aidan paused mid-raising the bottle to his lips, smelling the air, before he sniffed a little closer to Dean. “Are…are you wearing cologne?” he asked curiously, pulling back to look at the other. The more the night progressed, the more and more _official_ this all seemed to become. They had both gotten rather well dressed, taking pristine care as to how they looked. Now, here they were, sitting awfully close to each other, getting ready to kiss for the fangirls. Was it really for them? Aidan had to wonder.

“I don’t get to wear it often,” Dean shrugged. “I mean, it’s not like anyone on the set would benefit from my wearing cologne. We all smell like wet sheepdogs in all that leather and fur. It was sitting there on my bedside table. I thought, what the heck?” he leaned in conspiratorially. “Did I overdo it?”

Aidan felt his breath hitch in his throat as Dean leaned in closer to him, as if they weren't close enough to begin with. "It...," he stuttered, feeling his palms start to get clammy just ever so slightly as he tightened his grip on the beer bottle. "I like it. You smell great," he finally managed to get out as he released the breath he just now realized that he had been holding. The Irishman quickly downed more of his beer, knowing that was most definitely going to need some alcohol to get through the night.

Dean noticed both their beers were already getting low, so he got up for a second round. “I only have a six pack,” he explained sheepishly. “We won’t be getting knackered or anything.” _Just enough to give me courage,_ he hoped to himself. “So, for this picture. I was thinking maybe here on my couch would be a good place to take it.”

"That's all right. It's probably for the better that we stay at least somewhat sober," Aidan said, shrugging off the comment. Should anything happen, it would probably be for the better that they remembered what had transpired. "The couch sounds like a fine idea. Giving the fangirls a bedroom setting might send them completely bonkers," he joked as he accepted the second beer from Dean.

“Oh wow, yeah, the bedroom would be a horrible idea. We need to keep it somewhat clean,” Dean added. “We have fans in their teens and I don’t want to… well, give them anything inappropriate to tell their parents about. I mean, they can see two men kissing on ‘Glee.’ Don’t want to freak them out or anything with something more salacious.” He smiled at Aidan.

"Yeah. Best to keep it simple," Aidan added. He placed his empty bottle on the nearby table and leaned back into the couch, shifting slightly so that his body was angled towards the other.

Dean took a moment to finish his first beer. “How should we pose?” he asked his friend.

"Pose? I think it should just be natural. Trying to pose ourselves might make it weird,” Aidan said. _Granted, taking a photo of you kissing your best friend for fangirls was already pretty up there on the weird scale_ , he thought to himself.

“Should we maybe do a practice run _before_ the actually picture, d’you think?” Dean wondered, suddenly concerned. He reached to the end table and picked up his cell. “I’ll want to hold it about here,” he stretched out his arm. “Maybe you should hold it. You have longer arms,” he pondered.

"What? Oh yeah, right. Sounds good," Aidan stammered out, drawn out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'll hold it, shortie," he chided, taking the camera phone from the other. He held his arm out around where Dean had been holding the phone just moments ago. "Around here, right?"

“Well now, let’s see,” Dean moved in closer to him. “I’ll be sitting right here next to you. Maybe closer,” he re-evaluated, sliding in closer until their thighs were touching. “There. We’ll both fit in the picture, no problem.” But he wasn’t looking at the camera. He was looking at Aidan. “How should I kiss you? You want just a peck, or something that….that _lingers_ a bit more?”

Aidan turned his head from the camera to face Dean, jumping back ever so slightly as he realized just how close he and Dean were to each other. "What? Oh, yeah, kiss..." he stammered, slightly dazed and confused. Truth be told, the Irishman wasn't entirely sure how to act in this sort of situation. Nothing he had ever done before—not even in uni—had prepared him for what he was about to do. "Whatever...you want, I guess. I'm sure the fangirls will be happy either way."

"Wait," Dean said, putting a warm hand on Aidan's cheek and pulling his face back into range. "Practice run, remember?" he smiled gently. "Just pretend I'm someone you love, Aid. Close your eyes."

"Wait, what? Practice run?" Aidan continued to stammer out. He was frozen in his spot, not entirely sure what was going on or what was about to happen. He was scared and intrigued at the same time. Still, he found himself slowly closing his eyes, unable to deny his friend.

“A practice run,” Dean ran his thumb over Aidan’s cheekbone, “like we would on set. Y’know, so the first take is perfect,” he leaned in and brushed his lips over Aidan’s softly, barely a whisper of flesh against flesh. When Aidan didn’t pull away or freak out, he did it again, a little more solidly, wrapping his fingers around the back of Aidan’s neck for purchase.

Before Aidan could object, he felt Dean's lips brush up against his own. Paralyzed, he found himself unable to move. It was strange...but, a good strange. Like that tingly feeling people get in the pit of their stomach when they make eye contact with their crush. As Dean kissed him again, Aidan found it in him to return the gesture tentatively, the arm holding the camera slowly falling to his side.

Dean let out an appreciative moan when Aidan responded to him. He’d been so worried Aidan would pull away. But he didn’t. It was Dean who wound up pulling away, after one more quick peck and a soft exhalation of breath over Aidan’s teeth. 

“Well now,” he smiled. “They ought to love that. I know I did.”

When they pulled apart, Aidan let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He was still trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened, still not quite believing it. Kissing Dean had been one of those things he hadn't realized that he wanted until it was actually happening. "Er, perhaps we ought to do one more practice kiss. Just to be sure, right?" he suggested.

Dean chuckled softly. “As many takes as you want, Aid,” he assured his friend, eyes never leaving Aidan’s face. He drew his lower lip between his teeth, noting how Aidan’s eyes followed the movement.

Hesitantly, Aidan leaned forward slightly, so that his face was mere inches away from Dean's, his eyes still trained on the other's lips. Slowly, he closed the remaining distance between them, sealing their lips in a simple, chaste kiss. He soon deepened the kiss, turning his body and placing his hands just above Dean's hips.

“Mmm,” Dean groaned. “Aid, we need….to take the picture,” his right hand fluttered in the general direction of the discarded call phone.

Aidan raised his arm, holding the camera phone up in the air roughly where Dean had maneuvered it before. He sloppily snapped a picture before tossing the phone haphazardly off to the side, all the while still kissing the other. "There, done," he muttered against Dean's lips. 

Dean chuckled and pulled Aidan down on top of him. "I knew I should have let the professional handle it."

Despite his suddenly newfound confidence, Aidan let Dean guide him, still a little unsure in his actions. "But then we wouldn't be able to do this, now, would we?" he teased.

They managed to grab a few more pictures over the next fifteen minutes, one of which Dean was willing to deem "Tumblr worthy."

"We'll need to create our own Tumblr name...something that screams 'fangirl.' Any suggestions, Aid?" He asked, one hand on Aidan's thigh.

"For an actor, I'm surprisingly not creative," Aidan joked. "I've really got nothing except for our names. Is that too plain? I don't know, I've never done this before."

"Okay, then," Dean smiled, opening his laptop. He clicked a few buttons and opened up Tumblr, then created a new blog. "We'll call it AideanKissing. Simple, and to the point."

He turned to Aidan. "That's what they call us, you know. _Aidean._ " He waggled his eyebrows.

"Aidean?" the brunet repeated, raising an eyebrow at Dean. "Their name for us is our names smashed together. Hm," Aidan mused. "At least my name is first," he grinned.

"I suppose they could have called it Deanan... but that's kinda lame," Dean shrugged. "You would not _believe_ what they call me and Richard together," he grinned.

"You mean to tell me that there's more out there than just you and me?! Damn, those fangirls keep themselves busy," Aidan trailed off, trying to imagine what crazy other things might exist out there.

“You and Richard. You, me _and_ Richard….” Dean started listing them on his fingers. “I suppose we could go take pictures of us kissing him too, if you feel up to it.”

"Where do these girls even get these ideas from?" he mused aloud. "You, me, and Richard? Intriguing, though perhaps not now. I mean, I've only just started to come to terms with this...Aidean."  


“Mmm, Aidean,” he grinned, turning the laptop to Aidan so he could see the posted picture of the two of them making out. “Hah! We got a reply!”  


_**That looks totally Photoshopped!**_ it said.  


"Photoshopped?" Aidan exclaimed. "Those are most definitely my real lips kissing your also very real lips. Does that really look Photoshopped to you?" he asked Dean, gesturing to the posted photo.  


“No one will ever know the truth but us,” Dean said solemnly. "D'you want to come over tomorrow night... maybe take some more pictures?

Aidan bit his bottom lip at hearing Dean's request, drawing it back into his mouth. Of course he had enjoyed this evening, but it was all very new to him. "Ah, sure. Why not?" he finally said, breaking the small momentary silence that had briefly set in.

“I mean, if not, that’s okay too,” Dean told him, trying not to betray his intensity in his tone. “It was just a bit of fun, right?”

"No, no, no!" Aidan said defensively. "I mean," he began, biting his bottom lip once again. "I had a good time. I'll come by again tomorrow...?" He left the end of the sentence open, giving Dean the opportunity to change his mind should he choose to.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. James decided the lads all needed a night out at the tavern, and none of them had the heart to say no—especially after James announced he was buying. Dean ended up sitting across the table from Aidan and couldn't stop thinking about kissing him all night long.

The next day, Peter worked the hungover lot of them until 7 p.m. They were too exhausted to do anything but shower, eat and sleep.

Dean watched Aidan's mouth constantly. He loved his accent, the way he formed his words. And he wondered if Aidan was still thinking about kissing him with that mouth.

Of course, Aidan had noticed Dean's eyes constantly on him. It wasn't particularly subtle (though the other might have thought it was). So if he licked his lips more often than necessary, and took care to include words in his conversations that brought out his Dublin brogue, well, no one except for Dean took notice.

Time moved quickly on set, and a full ten days passed. 

Notes and comments began to pile up under the photo on AideanKissing. Most, of course, insinuated it was fake.

But two people knew better. Dean could think of little else.

By the end of the second week since the original AideanKissing photo, fans were getting restless, claiming that it was Photoshopped unless the poster could provide more substantial proof otherwise. Some wanted more photos, others—saying that those were far too easy to fake—camped out hoping for video proof, or something else similar that was significantly harder to fake without it being obviously so.

Aidan took a half hour of down time while the sound stage was being reset to talk with Dean. "Have you seen the things they're posting? More photos? _Video evidence for proof?_ It's absolutely _nuts_!"

"I'm so sorry this is causing you so much embarrassment, Aid," Dean told him. "I thought it might be just a bit of fun. Those girls are rabid," he admitted. "We are either going to have to shoot them—or feed them."

"Embarrassment? I think it's hilarious!" Aidan jested, laughing. "They're so invested in seeing their favorite actors kiss, but once the deed is done, they want more proof. If you ask me, I think it's pretty laughable." He calmed himself down quickly, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. "But if you wanted to...uh, feed them, Peter's called for an early dismissal from shooting tomorrow. We should be done around 5..."

"Why wait?" Dean grinned, pulling Aidan into a dark alcove. "Twenty-four hours is too long to fantasize about that mouth of yours," Dean ran his fingers lovingly through Kili's wig, twisting a tendril and using it to pull Aidan forward for a kiss. "Maybe we need to post pictures of the brothers kissing as well," he posited.

Aidan grinned as he pressed his lips against Dean's. "Mhm, maybe," he said softly as he leaned in for another kiss. "Perhaps that'll satisfy them already." His hands slid down Dean's bulky costumed sides, coming to a rest on his hips.

Dean reached into the folds of his tunic and produced his cell phone. “C’mere, Kee,” he breathed lustily, yanking his younger sibling in his direction.

\- - - - - - -

That evening, AideanKissing exploded.

Seeing a picture of Aidan and Dean kissing in their dwarf costumes had finally proven to most of the fangirls that AideanKissing was, in fact, posting real pictures of the two actors kissing. Of course, there were still a handful who claimed Photoshop, but the vast majority were constantly sending messages asking for more pictures in a variety of situations that ranged from ‘on Bilbo's table in his hole in the Shire’ to the two of them shirtless in bed, and everything in between.

Between keeping the fangirls happy and filming all day nearly everyday, to say that Aidan was exhausted would be an understatement. However, as time went on, the Irishman was slowly coming to the realization that he might be kissing Dean for more reasons than keep their fans entertained.

Dean’s favorite requests were ‘Dean kissing Kili’ or ‘Fili kissing Aidan.’ He was terribly turned on my Aidan in his wig and made no secret of it. But when the fangirls suggested they get ‘Uncle Thorin’ in on the action, he had to draw the line.

“It’s AideanKissing,” he insisted, “Not ThoraideanKissing!” 

Aidan chuckled at Dean's stubbornness, finding it funny—though, he did agree with him. "I know, I know," he said. "Plus, if it became ThoraideanKissing, that would mean that I would have to share you, and who on Earth said I wanted to do that?" The two of them were sitting in Aidan's trailer one afternoon that they didn't have any scenes to film, casually going through the comments and notes on their blog, a mediocre show playing in the television in the background.

Dean reached over, putting a warm hand on Aidan's thigh. He didn't speak, just locked eyes with his lovely friend and held them.

"I don't want to share you either, Aidan," he confessed. "Not even with Fili."

"Oh," was all Aidan could say, thrown off by the sudden serious turn their lighthearted conversation seemed to have taken. Though he hadn't been joking when he said that he didn't want to share Dean, it had been a light comment, merely thrown out there. Dean seemed to have taken it quite seriously. And quite frankly, Aidan wasn't sure how to deal with it. He simply sat there, dumbfounded, his mind unable to form coherent thoughts and his mouth unable to form words.

"What I'm trying to say is," Dean clarified, "is that I'm perfectly okay with people thinking that we _are_ kissing. Each other. Regularly." He smiled.

"I...I mean," Aidan tried to say. His mind was running a mile a minute, trying to figure out what to do. "You...me...are we dating?" he asked curiously. "Is _this_ , what we're doing...this AideanKissing thing...is this dating?"

"Well, so far it seems to be just kissing. But I would like it to be more, if you do. You know, dinner, movies... snuggling in front of the telly. That kind of thing. Does that interest you, Aidan?"

Dean sat back and studied him carefully.

Aidan knew that he would be asked this question eventually, it was only a matter of time. Despite knowing this, he still hadn't quite figured out what he would do once asked. "I...yeah," he said. "I would like that."

“You aren’t just saying it to be nice, right? Humoring an old man and all that?” Dean cupped his face with one hand and looked him in the eye. 

"No," he said, smiling. "I really mean it." With that, Aidan closed the small distance between them, sealing his lips over Dean's in a simple kiss.

Dean's heart felt like it might burst. As he dove in again to claim the lips of the man he he loved, he made the realization that the most important kisses of all ... were best kept private.


End file.
